Lullaby
by skyrans
Summary: There's time when you miss someone that much. Written for #SHDG2018 ; prompt LDR


**Lullaby**

.

.

.

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

.

 **Written for SHGD 2018**

 **Prompt: Long Distance Relationship**

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar perlahan, tak mengharapkan sekecil apapun suara memecah hening ruangan. Sepatunya sudah ia tanggalkan di foyer depan sehingga mencegah langkahnya kini untuk menimbulkan bunyi. Kepalanya ia longokkan ke dalam kamar, mencari seseorang.

Langit di luar apartemen malam ini begitu cerah, seperti kanvas hitam dengan cipratan cat putih berkilau sebagai bintangnya. Lampu di dalam ruangan juga dimatikan, bukan hal aneh bagi Sasuke mendapati hal ini.

Sasuke melangkah ke dalam kamar, membuat netranya secara otomatis menangkap setiap bayangan objek di dalamnya. Namun satu yang pling mencuri perhatiannya, gundukan di atas ranjang yang sepenuhnya tertutupi selimut. Dari bentuknya, ia tahu seseorang bersembunyi di baliknya.

Sasuke merasakan detakan hangat di dadanya, seperti sebuah sinar biru yang menenangkan menyiram jiwanya. Senyum kecil membentuk di wajahnya sembari langkahnya ia bawa mendekat.

Didudukinya tepi ranjang, menyebabkan gravitasi bekerja lebih kuat pada sisi yang tertekan. Meski gelap, sinar bulan yang berhasil menyusup ke dalam ruangan cukup untuk membantu Sasuke mendapati helai-halai kelam yang gagal tertutupi ujung selimut. Lagi-lagi ia mendapati dirinya tersenyum, diusapnya lembut ujung kepala yang menyembul di ujung selimut sebelum ia daratkan kecupan ringan di sana.

"Hei, Hinata," sapa Sasuke lembut, nyaris berbisik. Sinar hangat yang ia rasa menyelimuti tubuhnya semakin nyaman saat mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibirnya sendiri. "Aku pulang."

Ia kembali mengusap pucuk kepala Hinata, dengan senyum yang masih sama lembutnya. Sosok di balik selimut--Hinata--menggeliat kecil, dari dalam sedikit menarik selimut itu hingga lelaki yang duduk di tepi ranjang kini dapat melihat iris serupa bulannya.

Satu kecupan kembali Sasuke daratkan, kali ini kening sang gadis yang jadi sasarannya.

"Selamat pagi," canda Sasuke, pasalnya kala itu mereka masih memiliki waktu sekitar satu jam sebelum jam berdentang untuk menandakan tentah malam.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tak serta-merta membaas sapaan Sasuke. Usapan di kepalanya menjadi gestur yang membantunya mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Kapan kau kembali?" tanya Hinata saat ia mulai bisa mengambil kuasa atas kantuknya. Suaranya begitu pelan hingga mungkin, jika keadaannya tak sehening ini, Sasuke mungkin akan kesulitan untuk mendengarnya.

"Baru saja. Aku juga membawa oleh-oleh untukmu," jawabnya, sorotnya lurus menatap mata sayu Hinata. "Kau ingat permen waktu itu, kau bilang penasaran dengan rasanya. Aku membawakannya untukmu," jelasnya panjang.

Hinata tak merespons dengan kata kali ini. Ia hanya menatap lelakinya, kembali membuat keheningan di antara mereka.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?" tanya Hinata akhirnya.

Detakan hangat tadi berubah menjadi terlalu melankolis dirasakannya, namun Sasuke mencoba menahan senyum kecilnya.

"Ya," bisiknya. "Besok."

Hinata memandang kosong ujung selimut yang jatuh menutupi hidungnya. Sasuke tak memberi kejelasan lain, tangannya terus mengusap surai indigo gadisnya, sebuah gerakan yang diam-diam ia lakukan untuk menyampaikan maafnya. Sebuah maaf yang ia tahu mungkin sudah lelah untuk Hinata dengarkan. Sebuah maaf yang sedah terlalu sering diucapkannya.

"Mau melanjutkan tidurmu atau kau ingin mencoba permennya?" tanya Sasuke, berusaha meringankan suasana. "Kita bisa mencobanya bersama. Aku janji aku tidak akan membuka satu bungkus pun sebelum kau mencicipinya."

Hinata menggeleng kecil, kelopak matanya yang sudah terlihat layu terpejam untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali terbuka untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum untuknya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Kemudian mengecup keningnya, yang juga merupakan sebuah kebiasaan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berganti pakaian sebentar," ujar Sasuke, hendak berdiri yadi tempatnya.

Namun sebelum ia dapat berdiri, ia merasakan kain lengan kemejanya ditarik pelan. Sasuke menurunkan pandangannya dan mendapati tangan Hinata mencengkeram lengan kemejanya. Hinata menahannya, namun sorot gadis itu malah lari menuju tirai yang menutup jendela kamar, seolah melupakan jejak basah di pipinya. Selimut yang sebelumnya menutupi separuh wajahnya kini menjauh, membuat Sasuke dapat melihat gadisnya tengah menggigit bibir.

Rasanya menyesakkan melihat gadisnya seperti itu, detakan yang Sasuke rasakan meliar hingga ia merasa sulit untuk bernapas.

"Tidak apa-apa," gumam Sasuke, untuk Hinata juga untuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak akan ke manapun," tambahnya kemudian mengecup kening Hinata berkali-kali dengan kelembutan yang sama.

Sasuke bergerak meringsut ke ranjang. Tangan Hinata yang sebelumnya mencengkeram lengan kemejanya kini melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Disibakkannya satu sisi selimut kemudian ia posisikan dirinya sendiri di bawahnya. Sasuke memastikan gerakannya tak membuat kehangatan yang Hinata dapat sebelumnya berkurang. Lalu ditariknya Hinata, didekapnya gadis itu agar semakin dekat, hingga sangat dekat dengannya.

Sasuke menempatkan dagunya di ujung kepala Hinata, dicurinya satu kecupan lagi di sana.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Hinata, Sasuke mendengar getar kecil dalam suaranya. "Aku merindukanmu."

Detakan hangat itu kembali lagi, lebih terasa nyaman dari yanh sebelumnya Sasuke rasakan.

"Aku juga. Aku sangat merindukanmu," balas Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan embusan napas panjang milik Hinata. Pelukannya pada gadis itu secara otomatis mengerat. Ia menunduk, mencoba memberikan kecupan di wajah Hinata. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Lagi dan lagi.

Maaf. Maafkan aku.

"Aku mencintaimu," cetus Sasuke, jika suaranya dapat disaksikan, dipastikan Hinata akan dapat melihat warna pelangi dalam kata-katanya. "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Sangat."

Hinata mengecup area perpotongan leher Sasuke sebagai balasannya.

"Aku tahu," bisik Hinata. "Aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Kau juga tahu aku mencintaimu."

"Aku ingin tetap di sini, aku tidak ingin pergi."

"Aku tahu," sahut Hinata lagi. "Aku juga tidak ingin kau pergi."

"Aku ..."

Sasuke menggigit lidahnya pelan. Merasa bahwa ia tak bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin ia utarakan. Sasuke merasa tak bisa mengatakan suatu hal yang tak bisa ia lakukan. Ia tak bisa terus mengingkari janji yang ia ucapkan. Ia tak bisa terus menyakiti gadisnya.

"Aku tahu," gumam Hinata meski Sasuke tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku juga."

Sasuke membiarkan matanya terpejam, dengan kedua tangan yang tetap mendekap Hinata-nya erat-erat.

"Aku ... tidak ingin kau jauh."

"Buka matamu, Sasuke," pinta Hinata. "Aku di sini. Kau tahu aku di sini," tambahnya.

Menurut, Sasuke pun membuka matanya yang terpejam. Namun saat ia menyadarinya, hanya dirinya yanh berada di sana. Tanpa Hinata dalam dekapannya.

' _Nothing makes a room feel emptier than wanting someone in it.'_

 ** _-END-_**

 **It's supposed to be hurt/comfort one (as the rules said). But God knows I'm suck at it T.T**

 **So let it be ... I just wanna be a part of this SHGD ulalalaaaaa :v**


End file.
